Overlord III Blu-ray 01 Special
Nazarick Mythology (ナザリック神話) is a voice drama in the Overlord series. It was released on October 24, 2018, in Box 1 of the Blu-ray & DVD Collection. Main Summary In order to spread Ainz Ooal Gown's name throughout the New World, the Floor Guardians try to devise a myth of the master to inspire the masses. Full Summary The Ainz Ooal Gown and the Floor Guardians gather together for a meeting at Demiurge's request. At the meeting, Demiurge brings the topic on creating a myth to deify and further spread Ainz's name to assist in his world domination. The Floor Guardians and Sebas Tian agree that it would solidify Ainz's power over the New World. To select a myth each of the NPCs recites their own myth that they wish to use. Sebas Tian proposes using a myth of a typical creation myth involving the Forty-One Supreme Beings who appeared in the world as benevolent beings. After they depart the humans become lost without their guidance, throwing the world into chaos. The Supreme Beings seeing from afar of the state of the world they left, causes one of their number to return. This Supreme Being takes the name Ainz Ooal Gown. Here he portrays Ainz as the hero of Justice where he saves the victims under attack from the villains and is praised as the hero. Even after defeating his foes, he forgives the villains and everyone is in awe of his mercy. Shalltear Bloodfallen begins her myth staring with the world being a place where people did not die, however living long lives, they were faced by all kinds of hardships and cruelty. The one who came to free the people from such misery was Ainz Ooal Gown. It was he who introduced the concept of death into the world to prevent the people from suffering and then converted them to the undead who are free from any kind of suffering. In addition, she states he is served by her, as a vampire princess. The NPCs criticize that happiness in being undead would not sit well with people. Also, it would cause a contradiction as if the world was originally populated by undead then it did not explain where the living came from in the present. The Guardians praise Sebas Tian's myth as it emphasizes Ainz's strength and righteousness. Demiurge, however, states that championing justice exclusively would limit their future operations. Albedo starts her myth story with the world being abandoned by the gods. It was nearly destroyed and the humans facing extinction. A lone maiden, who is obviously Albedo, still prayed to the gods. One day people on horseback chased her until finally cornering her. As she was about to cut down, she was saved by Ainz who took her to heaven. He declared to her that the world could not be saved but a new world is needed. He asks her to be his bride to create the miracle of a new world. Then Ainz purified the world and the two returned to Earth and were married which marked the beginning of this world. Though Albedo thinks her myth is highly praised, the guardians point out that the myth could cause complications as it suggests that all of humanity were Ainz's descendants. Cocytus tells his tale in the tone of a classic Japanese children folklore. Taking place in a small town, where a boy, who was loved by all could see things normal people couldn't. One day, the town was attacked by unsee-able monsters, a witch who hunts humans, and a demon who was the mastermind behind the incident. During the fight, the boy won using a mysterious power and was praised by the people. Just then, a Sorcerer appeared in front of the boy, complimenting on his work and introducing himself as Ainz Ooal Gown. He claims to the boy that he is his father and was using him to lead the foolish humans to stabilize the peace in the world. Having his work complete he disappears. However, promises if there came a time when people lost their path once again, Ainz Ooal Gown shall return to guide them once again. The Guardians comment that Cocytus's story will be popular among children and adventurers. Demiurge has his myth start out as having the world was once dominated by a terrifying demon army. A scene of hell where humans were treated as slaves and were experimented on and tortured. When the world plunged in despair, the savior Ainz Ooal Gown arrived and defeated the demon army with his wisdom and magic. Thankful for his strength the people ask him to rule over them. However, the Savior said he could not as he was the demon army was not completely wiped out. And that there will be a time when they will rise again. However, he states that he shall come to finally settle the matter with them. In order to do so, he leaves to seek even greater power. The people bid him farewell, hoping in their hearts that one day, he will return. In the present time, Ainz has returned, to fulfill the promise he had made. Thus, the people now should give their all to serve Ainz.... as his livestock. The last part of Demiurge's story stuns Ainz and the rest of his colleagues. Demiurge and Sebas nearly argue until Albedo and Shalltear remind them that they should take care that they are in the presence of the Supreme Being. The last myth being Aura and Mare's starts out as the world being filled with beautiful nature and calm beasts. In such a peaceful world, an evil shadow stepped forth. Their kind were 'Humans'. When they started to destroy the peaceful paradise, five heroes rose up, "The Ainz Five".. Supreme Courage-Ainz Red, Supreme Wisdom-Ainz Blue, Supreme Intellect-Ainz Green, Supreme Terror-Ainz Black, and Supreme Mercy-Ainz Pink. To save the world, they decide to eradicate humans. The humans gathered together in retaliation and proved to be resistant. Seeing that they were at a disadvantage, the Ainz Five transformed into a giant golem destroying the humans. However, the humans might not be completely gone, but declare that no matter how many times they come back, the Ainz Five will just have to destroy them again. Ainz learns that it was based on a book from the mythology section of Ashurbanipal, but he deduces it was misplaced by Touch Me. The Guardians have a high opinion of Aura and Mare's version. They ask Ainz opinion on which one he likes. Unable to decide, Ainz proposes that they mix all the good parts of each myth. The fusion of myths comes out to be something ridiculous making Ainz declare that they should stop. Trivia * An Original draft character of Evileye by so-bin was included as a limited time only deal as part of a promotional campaign for Blu-ray 01 Special. * Contained within this Blu-ray Box is a ticket confirming the purchase. The ticket in conjunction with the ticket from Box 2 and Box 3's application allows one to acquire the spin-off novel The Vampire of a Lost Country. Gallery Category:Blu-ray Specials Category:CD Dramas